


A restless night

by Kitacular



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitacular/pseuds/Kitacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make me sleepy, please"</p><p>Aramis can't get back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A restless night

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? Uhm... Yeah... No. None of that.

Porthos woke with a start, feeling Aramis shifting in his arms. His first thought was that Aramis might be having one of his nightmares but, lifting his arms he found Aramis had turned and was nuzzling against Porthos' collarbones.

“Sire?” he croaked, sleepily.

“Mmmm. Woke up. Can't get back to sleep. Make me sleepy, please,” Aramis murmured.

“What time is it?” asked Porthos, utterly disoriented. The room was bathed in moonlight still so it must be quite a way before dawn.

“Please,” Aramis said, tipping his chin up and nuzzling into Porthos' throat.

Porthos slowly became aware of the way Aramis was moving against him, the way he was pressing their thighs together, the breathy way he was whispering the word please.

Aramis had no reason to ever say please to Porthos unless...

Porthos ran his hand up Aramis' back and wound it into the dark waves, gently but firmly tugging his head back.

“I was sleeping,” he growled softly.

Aramis smiled briefly, pleased Porthos had caught on.

“I'm sorry,” he breathed.

“Are you?” Porthos asked, tugging his hair and forcing his head further back.

“Mmm, yes. Very sorry,” he murmured, wriggling against Porthos.

“You don't seem it,” Porthos growled.

He rolled Aramis onto his back and leaned above him, letting go of his hair. He propped himself up on one hand and stroked Aramis' chest possessively. He stopped, as he always did, on the scar tissue on his shoulder from Île de Ré and pressed his thumb in.

His hand continued down across Aramis' stomach, tracing the lines of his ribs, the curve of muscle that led down in a perfect V either side of his navel. He stroked down over Aramis' hips, his eyes never leaving his lover's face.

Finding Aramis already semi-hard, Porthos stroked him a few times, quickly, watching Aramis' eyes flutter closed. As soon as he became fully hard in his hand, Porthos tightened his grip enough to make his eyes fly open again.

“You just don't seem sorry,” Porthos muttered.

Aramis smirked up at him.

“Oh I am... Honest,” he purred flexing his hips up into Porthos' hand.

Porthos relaxed his grip and began to slowly stroke up and down Aramis' considerable length.

“In that case, what will you do to make it up to me?” Porthos asked.

“Mmm, anything,” Aramis murmured, his eyes closing again.

Porthos let go and rolled onto his back, folding his hands up under his head. Aramis opened his eyes in confusion and rolled onto his side.

“Porthos,” he pouted.

“Well it seems you have no need of me. Lecherous little hedonists do not need assistance to bring themselves off, do they?” Porthos asked, yawning dramatically.

Aramis turned onto his side and stroked Porthos' chest sensually.

“Don't be like that,” Aramis murmured, pouting still.

“You come up with a way to make it up to me or a method of payment and I will consider putting my hands on your dirty little body,” Porthos replied, closing his eyes calmly.

He knew, without looking, his words had the desired effect when he heard Aramis' breathing stop suddenly and begin again more shallowly. The hand on his chest was beginning to tremble as Aramis grew nervous.

“What would you like from me?” Aramis asked softly.

At this Porthos opened his eyes again, the moonlight showing the colour in Aramis' cheeks, the shine in his eyes.

“Touch yourself, slut. Show me what it is you want,” Porthos said quietly. Aramis whimpered and touched himself with trembling fingers. “No. Up onto your knees. Show yourself to me.”

Aramis scrambled into position, kneeling at Porthos' side. He shuddered at the hungry and impatient look on the darker man's face.

“Spread your legs. No good pretending you're chaste. I see your hard cock sticking out, begging for attention. You're so shameless you had to wake me up and beg for release. Come on, then, show me what you want,” Porthos said huskily.

Aramis moaned in humiliation, the truth of Porthos' words slicing into his stomach, causing the butterflies growing to spread up into his throat. He obediently spread his knees and wrapped his fingers around himself, slowing dragging his hand up his length.

Porthos felt himself harden at the sight. Aramis' mouth had dropped open and his entire body was beginning to tremble. Porthos smirked, seeing the flush on his cheeks spreading down his neck and across his collarbones. Aramis' hand began to stroke rhythmically, the look in Porthos' eyes making every pleasurable feeling cause his shame to increase.

“No hiding. Look at me,” Porthos said brusquely as Aramis' eyes fluttered closed.

Aramis whimpered, forced his eyes open and couldn't stop himself whimpering again, seeing the disgust in Porthos' eyes and feeling his stomach burning. He stroked himself, shuddering at every touch, seeing Porthos' eyes watching him so intently.

“That's enough,” Porthos said suddenly.

Aramis whimpered and couldn't stop himself stroking him a few more times. Porthos' hand came up like lightning and clamped down on his wrist, squeezing painfully. Aramis yelped and immediately released his grip on himself.

They regarded each other steadily for a few moments, Aramis' ragged breathing loud in the dark room.

“Have you thought of a way to pay me back?” Porthos asked.

“Would you like... to... take me?” asked Aramis nervously, his eyes flicking to Porthos' own cock, standing at attention.

“Would you like that?” Porthos asked, as if asking about the weather.

“Oh yes,” moaned Aramis. “I would... what would you please you? I beg you, please tell me how I may make amends and... and...” he trailed off.

“And?” pressed Porthos.

“And earn release,” he whispered, his cheeks burning with shame.

Porthos chuckled darkly.

“Perhaps I should fuck you so hard you pass out,” Porthos said bluntly.

Aramis whimpered at the profanity and closed his eyes.

“Eyes open,” barked Porthos.

Aramis forced his eyes open and felt himself swaying, the humiliation making him light-headed.

Porthos sat up and pulled all the pillows out from beneath his head. He pulled himself up to the headboard and leaned against it.

“Why don't you make yourself comfortable on your back, spread those legs like the whore you are and I will decide if I should fuck you,” Porthos growled.

Aramis whimpered again and shakily moved into position. He settled with his head beside Porthos' ankles, halfway up the bed. Porthos leaned over to help arrange the trembling limbs, settling one pillow beneath Aramis hips, tilting his pelvis up, and the other three behind his head so their eyes could still meet.

Aramis placed his feet flat on the bed and shuffled his heels up to his bottom and nervously let his knees fall apart, opening himself to Porthos' hungry gaze.

Porthos rubbed his hand across Aramis' cock, roughly handling his sack, making Aramis writhe on the bed, desperately seeking more regular, more gentle touches.

Porthos stretched and collected the bottle kept beside the bed. He smirked as the flush of Aramis' mortification had spread across his chest and he was clearly getting breathless again.

The slender man whimpered and tried to close his eyes again, quickly forcing them open as he felt Porthos' index finger circling him quickly. Aramis locked eyes with Porthos and whimpered loudly as his index finger pressed into him, stopping at the first knuckle.

“Oh please,” Aramis moaned, writhing beside Porthos.

Porthos pressed the rest of finger home all at once and Aramis' hips lurched off the bed, his eyes closing.

“Look at me,” Porthos growled.

Aramis whimpered again and forced his eyes open. Porthos chose that moment to roughly twist his finger inside Aramis and grinned as Aramis' eyes widened, his hips lurching again.

Porthos began to move his finger in slow, teasing strokes, watching Aramis' eyes change from humiliation to lust as his muscles grew accustomed to the invasion. Porthos smirked and added a second, watching Aramis force himself to relax and begin to moan softly as his two thick fingers continued to stroke in and out.

“Oh, ohh, Porrrrthos,” moaned Aramis, squirming as Porthos' fingers stretched him.

Porthos couldn't help the tender smile that came to his face when his name crossed Aramis' lips like that. He twisted his fingers suddenly and removed them, swiftly.

Aramis mewled at the loss but before he could sit up, Porthos had moved onto his knees and was looming over him. He smiled playfully when Porthos took his wrists in one hand and lay them above his head. He stretched out indulgently and wriggled enticingly.

“Hi,” Aramis said, shimmying his body as Porthos knelt astride him.

“Hello,” Porthos said, smiling. He dipped his head but pulled away when Aramis tried to kiss him. Aramis pouted up at him.

“Porrrrthos,” he whined.

“Mmm?”

“You know what,” Aramis said, pouting.

“I know your cock is begging for attention but I also know it's only my body over yours that's stopping you from spreading your legs like the wanton whore you are,” Porthos murmured darkly.

The change that came over Aramis was instant. The blush that had faded from his cheeks flamed back into life. He screwed his eyes shut and his breathing became shallow, rapid and uneven.

Porthos reached between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Aramis' length, his hand immobile. Aramis jerked into Porthos' hand and began to pant slightly, twisting his body to try and gain friction.

“See,” Porthos growled. “Look at me.”

Aramis forced his eyes open and immediately turned his head away from the intense look in Porthos' eyes.

“You whore,” Porthos hissed, eliciting another whimper from his lover.

Aramis shook his head vehemently but gasped as Porthos' hand began to move up and down his length. He was powerless to resist the sensations Porthos could create. Porthos who knew him so well, knew every motion that drove him wild, knew every twist, every stroke, knew how to touch him just so. The flush on his cheeks was spreading back down to his collarbones and he whimpered, trying to hold himself so still.

“Look at me,” murmured Porthos, his thumb running across the tip of Aramis' member, spreading the moisture and making his strokes more and more sensual.

Aramis finally managed to meet Porthos' eyes and he bit his lip at the determined look on his face.

“Oh now... You can't pretend. You know,” Porthos murmured, his hand relentlessly moving on his cock. “You know you're a filthy little whore, don't you?”

Aramis felt his skin prickling, the shame making tears gather in his eyes. His stomach was churning and he was biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. Finally he couldn't take it any more. He thrust his hips against Porthos' hand and sniffled slightly as the shame threatened to overwhelm him. He cried out in frustration as Porthos let go of him.

Porthos moved off Aramis' body and sat back against the headboard. He gently rearranged Aramis' prone form until his legs were spread either side of Porthos' hips, lifting his bottom up and into Porthos' lap. Aramis was too mortified at this new position to resist at all and he left his hands stretched up above his head.

Porthos stroked the inside of Aramis' thigh.

“Come back to me, little slut,” he murmured.

Aramis turned his head back to look at Porthos and smiled softly. Porthos smiled back and began to run his hands possessively across Aramis' toned stomach.

“You're so fucking beautiful,” Porthos said, raking his eyes hungrily over Aramis' body.

Aramis blushed, an involuntary shudder running through him.

“Now... My slut has been so good. I think I should give him what he wants,” Porthos murmured.

Aramis bit his lip and gazed pleadingly up at him. He held himself perfectly still as Porthos' fingers returned to circle his entrance, pressing against the well prepared muscles.

“Is this what you want?” Porthos whispered.

“Oh yes. Yes please,” Aramis breathed.

“Are you sure?”

“Oh yes,” he repeated. “Please Porthos.”

The darker man smiled adoringly down at him and slid his two fingers back in. Aramis moaned happily, arching his hips.

“Oh, thank you. Thank you,” Aramis moaned softly, his hips lowering, pressing greedily against his hand.

His moan turned to a high pitched keening noise as Porthos began to move his fingers, slowly stroking them in and out, twisting as he went.

Porthos' other hand came up and gripped Aramis' length again, returning to his persistent stroking, massaging the flesh with every move.

Aramis felt himself come undone. He felt utterly defenceless, Porthos always able to strip away his bravado so easily. He could feel Porthos' fingers deep inside him, violating him, claiming him, taking him.

“That's it, whore. You know this is what you're meant for. You know this is what you want. Legs spread, cock hard, begging to be taken,” Porthos murmured. “You like this, you want this.”

Aramis shook his head, the flush on his cheeks flaring to life again. He tried desperately not to respond to Porthos' hands on his body but he couldn't help it. The truth of Porthos' words was evident in every sharp piercing stab of pleasure he felt. He shuddered from head to toe and relaxed against him, giving himself over to sensation.

“That's it, beautiful slut. That's it. Feel me,” Porthos murmured.

Aramis moaned wantonly. He turned his head to meet Porthos' eyes and started to pant again. Their eyes met and the room was filled with the sound of Aramis' ragged breathing.

Porthos let himself speed his hands up, watching Aramis melt beneath him. His legs were limp where they were spread over Porthos' own hips. The blush was fading from his cheeks as he gave himself over to pure sensation. His eyes were glazed over but still watching Porthos'.

Aramis cried out in surprise as Porthos curled his fingers forwards, pressing against the bundle of nerves. Aramis' hips lurched with the contact but Porthos didn't release him for a second. The constantly moving hand on his length became more insistent, faster, firmer. His head dropped back and his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Porthos stroked the small bulb again, feeling Aramis' entire body begin to shudder. He began to stroke in earnest, applying more and more pressure inside him and listened as Aramis' moans became shorter and higher in pitch.

Suddenly his voice dropped an octave and with a long, low moan, Aramis found his release. Porthos didn't stop for a second until he was positive Aramis had given all he could. As the lithe body spread across him began to tremble and twitch, Porthos finally removed his hands from Aramis' body.

The paler man's breathy laugh sounded through the room as he was gently cleaned up. He reached his arms out for his lover but felt himself picked up and turned around. He felt himself settled on his side in the warm embrace of Porthos' strong arms.

“Better?” murmured Porthos.

“Mmm... sleepy now. Thank you, mi vida,” he breathed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and requests always welcome at kitacularao3 at gmaildotcom :D


End file.
